Kurotsubasa Musical adventure
by Generalhyna
Summary: FFW adventure: A musical master releases a field that causes certain people to sing, when it super effects Bella and the hyna squad, it is up to Kurotsubsa and FFW endure a singing wild card and her group and random people singing attack


**Authors note:**

**Hello all you readers and writers out there, it is me, Arabella AKA the hynageneral giving you readers a new Kurobursta adventure, with a twist as it involves one of my favorite hobbies…SINGING people.**

**Me: Lovely singing is, brings good energy and happiness that flows through all of us.**

**Shadow: you and the others enjoy singing, I'm not much of one**

**Me: Modest mouse (ruffles his hair) any who, read and review this story and be sure to read Shadows story "Fan Fiction World" on readers, and without further to do, meet the heros, the villain and Theme song people**

**And note**

Talk=Normal speak

_Talk=_telephey

**Talk=**Means singing

Chapter 1: Release the field, singer wanted, The hyna singers

_ -the power of music_

_Bella, the hyna squad-the Music of FFW _

In an abandoned Musical hall, stands a large organ with pipes that reached into the ceiling as a figure gracefully played on the organs keys like it was art, the man had the physical appearance of the Music Miser (The Batman: the Brave and the bold), but his cloths are compleately white, and had patterns that resemble a musical score, his name was and he had a plan, with his own invention that will promote what he belives to be the most powerfulest thing in the world

"Music, such a beautiful thing, such power, such grace, it will be harden and controled, so I can create my utopia of music…"

:** the power that is music, is all around us**

**Aways there, always pure, that is the power of music**

then made a guesture to two notes that had cartoonic hands and feet who pushed in a generater like thing into his room, as he turned to see it "Thank you my children, with this I will be able to find and harvest the musical energy of the Fan fiction World players, the field is perfectly untraceable, and it will cause them to feel the urge to sing, and once I gather enough…*Smiles**Chuckles* well, lets see what happens first before my utopia forms"

: **always around us, always there to comfort us**

**That is the power of music, that is forever around us**

**The pure power that is music**

At that final note, he activated his invention, as a soft beam of light shot in the air, before it spreaded all over FFW and even across the cartoon world/universes, effecting people in small doses, except for one female and her own group of friends.

**(Scean change: Tokyo city centeral area)**

In FFW's version of Tokyo city, a resident unpredictable wild card was walking down the street sucking on a chery popcicle thinking about life and about her feelings with her toon friends and with a ichy feeling inside.

"*pulls out the popcicle* hummm, it is quiet in FFW Tokyo, and what is weird, is *Gray cloud* its dull (swallows the popcicle, stick and all and wipes away the melted popcicle on her lips and turned into Cannonbolt and curled in a ball) Moannnnnnnnnnnnnn, I have a strange urge inside me and its eating me blastedly alive" he said, just staying in that poise, holding still and quiet. From the quietness, the girl as a rolly polly alien managed to hear all…

The stomping feet of the players walking up and down the street, the gushing water from the fountains in centeral square, the buzzing electronic beeps of the electronic stores signs, the swooshingness of the telaporters…all these different noises, that it caused Cannonbolt to uncurl and lay on his face.

'_guys, do you hear it?'_

'_Blaster: Yes, such beautiful noises coming all together, forming melodys that is rising up coming together into music'_

'_guys, I can't belive I was so oblivious, that was the feeling I was feeling inside of all of us for a long time, and don't you feel it!?'_

'_Basil: What?'_

'_That sensation that is all around us'_

'_Basil: What?'_

'_that was what the ichy feeling was inside of all of us that'_

'_Basil: WHAT IS IT BELL PLEASE TELL ME!'_

Breaking the connection, Cannonbolt stood up with a grin on his face "Why its music my lover" was all he said as he turned into Jack Skeleton (TNBC) and begain to sing

Jack Skeleton:** theirs a special kind of music everywhere you go**

**If you start in Fan fiction world, you must know about the music that is sung everywhere**

As he sang that he twisted climb up a lamppost and stood on the top looking back and forth smileing, before changing into Omi-Wormtail allowing his hands to glow as he summond Mana steps as he walked on them.

Omi-Wormtail:** starting from the telaporters that bring players**

**To and fro, to the whistling buzz of the administration**

**Where me and my friends come to play**

Walking up to the administration building where the wormtailed scientist placed a foot on the wall and changed into Spiderman (Spectacular spiderman), as he smiled and danced skipped up the side of the building.

Spiderman:** in hear its we play, we joke and we prank**

**We mess and play and we dance all day, we just follow what the music Sayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyssssss ss**

He sang as he web slinged on to the ground, and changed into Omi-Steve and jumped into the fountain and danced and singed

Omi-Steve:** one must keep a open mind as music is all around**

**This giant wonderful world called fan fiction neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeettt tttttttttttttttt!**

He sang, as Shadow came up to the robot "so what's with the singing Bella?" he asked as Omi-Steve jumped to the side onto one foot and his hands up to his face "umm nothing Shadow, me and my men just felt the strange urrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggg" he yelled as he slipped and fell into the fountain, causing Shadow to walk up to him "You ok?"

"(Pokes out, back as Bella as she spits out water) I'll survive *Steps out taking off her Chunnin vest and slaps it on the side to dry it off* I'll survive, though you may hear more singing kuz, strangely, I just feel the urge to just do that" she said, as she walks away, causing shadow to be alone with his thoughts.

'_possibly, but then, were dealing with a girl whos connection with toons made her that way, so I do better get ready'_


End file.
